Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Device manufacturers have added instrumentation and features to augment performance in the network. For example, Fault, Configuration, Accounting, Performance, and Security (FCAPS) is the ISO Telecommunications Management Network model and framework for network management. FCAPS reflects management categories into which the ISO model defines network management tasks. As network systems have become more sophisticated, processing demands have significantly increased, which has fostered more and more external network appliances being provisioned in the network. Such external network appliances are expensive and, further, translate into more overhead, more coordination, and more managerial oversight being needed. Hence, the ability to offer important network features economically and pragmatically presents a significant challenge to component manufacturers, network operators, and service providers alike.